How a horkruks gone wild
by 100-ki.Yakou.no.Ou
Summary: Snape zrobił co powinien, przekazał Harry'emu wspomnienia o planie Dumbledore'a. Harry je obejrzał, rozniósł gabinet na kawałki, a tydzień później grzał Voldemortowi łóżko. Bo kanon się zapił po sesji i wciąż ma kaca.
1. Chapter 1

Ostrzegam, poniższy tekst to efekt głupawki, więc może mieć niewiele sensu. Potrzebowałem odstresowania po sesji.

* * *

Harry upadł na kolana, patrząc tępo jak Myślodsiewnia, o którą zahaczył ręką upada na ziemię i roztrzaskuje się. Mgła zgromadzonych w niej wspomnień przez kilka chwil wiła się wokół, powidoki scen migotały w powietrzu niewyraźnie, a pogłosy szeptów rozpływały w nim.

Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Miał wrażenie, że to wciąż zły, okropny sen… spojrzał na ostatni powidok. Twarz Dumbledore'a była wciąż irytująco idealna. Bezbrzeżny smutek, tragiczne pogodzenie, przerażenie nieuchronnością. Wszystko idealne – wszystko sztuczne do bólu, teraz to widział.

- Harry musi uwierzyć, że nawet świat i los sprzyjają mu w jego dziele, że nie ma odwrotu. Trzeba zniszczyć horkruksy. Dlatego dopilnujesz wszystkiego za mnie: miecz i wskazówki co jakiś czas powinny być wystarczające, jeśli będzie trzeba czegoś wiecej, zrób jak uważasz.

Harry szarpnął się, kopiąc obraz na oślep. Ten rozpłynął się, a pogłos ucichł zupełnie. W pokoju znów zapanowała ciemność.

**Horkruks**. Był ostatnim horkruksem. Nosił w sobie część duszy Voldemorta. Musiał zginąć, by on mógł umrzeć, nie było innego wyjścia…

"Żaden żyć nie może, gdy drugi przeżyje".

Parsknął szaleńczym śmiechem na ironię losu. Teraz to on utrzymywał Voldemorta przy życiu, to on był jego przepustką to nieśmiertelności. Wszystkie inne zniknęły.

Dziennik zniszczył.

Pierścieniem zajął się Dumbledore.

Medalionem Ron.

Pucharem Hermiona.

Diademem ogień w Pokoju Życzeń.

Wężem Snape, gdy Voldemort kazał go zaatakować.

Został już tylko on jeden, ostatni Horkruks, ostatnia rzecz utrzymująca Voldemorta przy życiu. Broń, karta przetargowa tej wojny, ofiara przeznaczona tylko i wyłącznie do zabicia. Pieprzony baranek ofiarny, manipulowany całe życie by sam wskoczył pod nóż.

_Mało_…

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, wstając i łapiąc fiolki ze wspomnieniami, roztrzaskując je na podłodze, bijąc, szarpiąc i kopiąc każdy powidok, jaki zobaczył.

_Mało._

Szarpnął szafkę, wywracając ją i depcząc kolejne fiolki, słysząc jak szkło chrzęszczy, a pokój wypełnia plątanina obrazów i dźwięków, niemożliwa do rozróżnienia.

_Mało!_

Szarpnął kolejną szafkę, roztrzaskując o ziemię delikatne, dziwaczne konstrukcje. Zrzucał i rozrywał książki, wywracał meble, niszczył wszystko co wpadło mu w ręce, drapiąc je i kalecząc o drewno, wbijając sobie drzazgi, łamiąc paznokcie.

Wreszcie opadł na środek tego, co kiedyś było gabinetem, dysząc ciężko, czując jak pot spływa mu po twarzy, a włosy lepią się do czoła.

Broń. Był _bronią_. Bronią do użycia. Do wykorzystania i zniszczenia.

Nikomu na nim nie zależało. Nikt by go nie powstrzymał przed pójściem na śmierć. Każdy zrobiłby to, co robił zawsze: zgodził się. Przecież był Wybrańcem, więc mieli prawo zrzucać na niego całą wojnę, Śmierciożerów i Voldemorta. Przecież był Wybrańcem, powinien znosić ból za nich i dać się zabić z uśmiechem na ustach!

Wrzasnął, bez słów, bez jakiegokolwiek celu, chcąc tylko wyrzucić z siebie ból, cały ten ból, który czuł od kiedy ujrzał wspomnienie Snape'a.

Czuł się zdradzony, przez wszystkich, nawet niego. Powiedział mu, ale kiedy? Przy śmierci, gdy nie miał nic do stracenia, gdy mógł zwalić to za niego i sobie umrzeć w cholerę!

Wszyscy inni byli siebie warci, idioci i głupcy, każący mu walczyć z Voldemortem, każący mu go zabić, choć ledwie stał się pełnoletni.

Ratuj świat, Harry. Chroń wszystkich, Harry. Bądź bohaterem, Harry. Ocal nas, Harry. Daj się zabić, Harry!

Nic z tego. Nigdy więcej nie będzie niczyją zabawką, bronią, tarczą czy workiem treningowym. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobą manipulować! Nie wiedział jednak jak to zrobić. W tej chwili świat nie da mu uciec od wojny, nie da mu zostać po neutralnej stronie. Sam zresztą nie wiedział czy potrafiłby to zrobić.

Nie wiedział co ma robić. Jak ma uciec od roli tykającej bomby zegarowej, przeznaczonej na samobójczą misję... wtedy sobie przypomniał.

_- Zaczekam godzinę w Zakazanym Lesie._

Wstał gwałtownie, wypadając na korytarz i wpadając na Rona i Hermionę. Zignorował ich pytania, biegnąc korytarzem i nie zwracając uwag na ludzi wokół. Nie obchodzili go.

Tchórze. Przeklęci tchórze i nieudolni idioci. Niech dziecko wygra wojnę, niech dziecko za nas walczy, niech dziecko cierpi Cruciatusy. Niech dziecko zrobi za nas wszystko, a my przyjdziemy na gotowe i położymy mu na grobie złoty medal.

- Nie! – Wrzasnął, skręcając i wypadając na dziedziniec. Niebo było coraz jaśniejsze, jednak wchód jeszcze nie przyszedł.

Godzina nie minęła. Miał wciąż czas. Miał szansę ucieczki!

Rzucił się w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, dysząc ciężko i gubiąc różdżkę gdzieś po drodze. Nie potrzebował jej już, nie chciał walczyć, chciał się poddać. Wystarczy mu kilka sekund, powiedzenie Voldemortowi kim – czym dla niego jest. Nawet jeśli ten nie uwierzy, to zechce sprawdzić. W obliczu strat kilku poprzednich Horkruksów na pewno był ostrożniejszy. Jego wspomnienia, ich przedziwne połączenie zrobi resztę.

Wpadł między drzewa, musząc zwolnić, by nie uderzyć w któreś. W końcu zwolnił do chodu, dysząc i z trudem łapiąc oddech, czując jak nogi palą go bólem. Nie wiedział gdzie dokładnie czeka Voldemort, a las był za duży by mógł go przeszukać normalnie, nie ledwie stojąc na nogach, więc…

- Hej! – Wrzasnął, próbując uspokoić choć trochę oddech. – Halo, jest tu ktokolwiek?! Przyszedłem! – Oparł się o jedno z drzew, osuwając po nim na ziemię. – Przyszedłem…! – Wychrypiał, czując jak kręci mu się w głowie. – Więc niech się ktoś przywlecze i weźmie mnie gdzie trzeba…!

Miał dość. Był zdradzony, wykończony i właśnie planował sam zdradzić całą jasną stronę. Tych dobrych, tych kochanych, tych gotowych posłać go na pewną śmierć, by samemu przyjść na gotowe!

Drgnął na szelest, otwierając szybko oczy i wstając. Odwrócił się, na widok jakichś nieznanych sobie Śmierciożerców uśmiechając szeroko.

- Voldemorta szukam. Tak jak słyszeliście. – Wydyszał, wciąż łapiąc ciężko oddech. – Weźmiecie mnie do niego czy jak? – Wywrócił oczami, nie przejmując zupełnie ich spojrzeniami i szeptaninami. Pewnie uznali, że na widomo bliskiej śmierci i porażki kompletnie zwariował.

No, tak daleko prawdy nie byli. Stracił rozum: tracił go przez lata, ale na szczęście przejrzał na oczy nim było za późno.

Dał się przeszukać, związać i prowadzić gdzie trzeba, wzdrygając, gdy w pewnej chwili poczuł jak jego blizna swędzi. Nie czuł już bólu, od czwartego roku nie czuł go na dotyk czy obecność Voldemorta. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał, nigdy nie chciał rozumieć ani wiedzieć. Nie czuł bólu, oszczędzono mu trochę cierpienia, nie obchodziły go powody…

Skrzywił się, gdy rzucono go na ziemię, siadając i rozglądając się szybko za Voldemortem. Śmierciożercy, więcej Śmierciożerów, Hagrid… wzdrygnął się na jego płacz. Jego było mu żal, próbował go chronić. Próbował powstrzymywać go od zgrywania bohatera, do zostawienia tego dorosłym. Jego było mu trochę żal…

- Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. – Nagle dobiegł go głos Voldemorta. Odwrócił się i odetchnął z ulga na jego widok. Świetnie, teraz będzie już z górki.

- _Horkruks! – _Wrzasnął, nie wiedząc do końca jak brzmiał używając wężomowy. Sądząc po minach Śmierciożerców musiał przypominać wściekłą kobrę.

Odetchnął znów z ulgą na brak zielonego światła, w sumie nie mając pewności, że Voldemort nie uzna jego słów za podstęp.

- _Więc to ty odpowiadasz za to, że je straciłem…_ - Voldemort podszedł do niego, szarpiąc go i unosząc na nogi. Koniec jego różdżki wbił się jego podbródek, zmuszając go do odchylenia głowy do tyłu.

- _Przepraszam za nie?_ – Rzucił pierwsze, co uznał za odpowiednie. Mina Voldemorta była całkiem zabawna…

Przywołał się do porządku, mówiąc dalej:

- _Wszystkie. No, pierścień zniszczył Dumbledore, a Nagini Snape. Ja w sumie tylko dziennik zniszczyłem sam, resztę tylko pomogłem znaleźć i…_ - Urwał na widok jego minę.  
No, może zwariował. Trochę. Z lekka. Był bronią, wyhodowaną jak pieprzony arabski terrorysta do wysłania z bombą w centrum handlowe. Stracił wszystko. Dowiedział się, że jest bezpiecznikiem Voldemorta na wypadek śmierci.

O tak, miał pełne prawi zwariować.

- S_zukasz bolesnej śmierci, Harry Potterze, mówiąc o tym tak beztrosko? – _Voldemort przycisnął mocniej różdżkę, wbijając mu ją w szczękę. –_ Zamierzałem cię zabić i cieszyć zwycięstwem, jednak teraz… chyba poczekasz sobie na śmierć. Pod ścisłym nadzorem. Znam chyba kilka tortur, które…_

- _Też jestem_. – Harry przerwał mu szybko. – _Horkruksem znaczy. Jak matka mnie zasłoniła, to zrobiła barierę i to cię zabiło. A twoja dusza była zbyt porozrywana i sama oddzieliła cześć, która wyładowała we mnie. – _Wyjaśnił.

Tak, raczej **na pewno **wariował. Zdecydowanie. Ale miał to gdzieś.

Jęknął, gdy nagle rzucono go na ziemię. Zamrugał, próbując usiąść i krzywiąc się, gdy Voldemort szarpnął go za włosy i zmusił, by usiadł.

- _Żałosna próba wykpienia się od śmierci!_ – Wycedził, ale mimo to chyba wolał się upewnić, bo Harry poczuł jego obecność w swoich myślach. Skupił się na wspomnieniach, na tym co pokazał mu Snape, na tym czego się dowiedział.

Horkruks. Był horkruksem. Przepustką Voldemorta do nieśmiertelności, ostatnią. Ten musiał go ochronić, nawet jeśli nie miał ochoty.

- _Zadziwiający tok myślenia dla zbawcy świata. – _Zakpił Voldemort, ale Harry łatwo wyczuł w jego głosie ciężar całej wiedzy, jaką odczytał z jego wspomnień. Odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc już, że na pewno go ochroni.

Musiał, w końcu był jego ostatnim Horkruksem. Chyba nie mógł robić ich od ręki, nie miał też pewnie ze sobą szczęśliwych gaci Gryffindora by utrzymać się w swojej głupawej och-tak-kocham-Hogwart rutynie. Zresztą, nie miał tu też pod ręką kogoś do zabicia. On jako Horkruks pewnie się nie liczył…

Och. Hagrid. Tak, o ile magia nie była równie rasistowska co jej użytkownicy, to on jak najbardziej nadawał się na ofiarę… Zerknął na niego z żalem, nie robiąc jednak nic więcej.

Był horkruksem Voldemorta, który postradał rozum. Miał prawo mieć gdzieś całą te wojnę i resztę świata. Czemu w ogóle to on miał znów wszystkich ratować? Kiedy ktoś jego uratuje, co, ratował już tyle ludzi, że chyba w końcu jego kolej. Niechby to był i Voldemort. Śmierciożercy. Grindewald, który postanowił wyjść na spacer albo Merlin, który miał dość przewracania się w grobie.

Poza tym, pod nosem Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców mógłby najwyżej dać się zabić i tyle. Nie wspominając nawet o Voldemorcie…

Właśnie, Voldemort, który znów stał, obserwując go wciąż jednak. Niby potrafił opanować swoje emocje, ale Harry z łatwością wyczuł przez ich połączenie, że jest chyba przerażony, i tym czego się dowiedział, i co się z tym wiąże, i jak reaguje… och, tym jak łatwo odbierał jego emocje i że nie potrafi ich zablokować też.

Harry zachichotał, szczerząc się do niego. Przerażony Voldemort. Zdecydowanie zwariował, w każdym razie któryś z nich, a może nawet obaj? Całkiem niezła opcja, zawłaszcza, ze obaj stali wciąż i gapili się na siebie sycząc jakby nigdy nic, wśród coraz bardziej nerwowych Śmierciożerców.

- Panie? – Któryś przypomniał im w końcu, że nie są sami.

- Wycofać się. – Voldemort złapał Harry'ego za ramię, stawiając go na nogi i pozbywając się sznurów. Na brak reakcji na swoje słowa powtórzył: - Wycofać się z tej przeklętej szkoły, nim stracę cierpliwość i wyrzucę was stąd samemu!

To okazało się dość motywujące, bo nim Harry poczuł znajome szarpnięcie aportacji usłyszał kilkanaście podobnych trzasków. Gdy tylko wylądował na jakiejś podłodze parsknął śmiechem.

Śmierciożercy nie potrafili nawet przenosić się bez hałasu. Wielcy i straszni Śmierciożercy objawiali swoje przybycie trzaskiem jak z dubeltówki. Szkoda że nie przybywali z czerwonym dywanem, by nie przybrudzić pelerynek.

- Dlatego na misje docierają w inny sposób. – Voldemort westchnął ze zmęczeniem, siadając w fotelu. Dopiero wtedy Harry rozejrzał się wokół, ciekaw gdzie wylądował.

Był w sporym pokoju, połączeniu sypialni z gabinetem. Jedna ze ścian była przeszklona i wychodziła na ogród, przy niej stało biurko. Tuż za nim zaczynał się ciąg regałów tworzących sporą biblioteczkę, ciągnącą się także na kolejną ścianę z przerwą na drzwi. Ostatnią zajmował ogromny kominek z dwoma fotelami, leżanką i stolikiem oraz łóżko obok, praktycznie tuż przy oknie. Ciemne deski podłogi prawie całkiem zasłaniał szkarłatny dywan. Ściany do połowy pokrywała czarna boazeria, zastąpiona ciemnozieloną farbą sięgającą też sufitu.

Wszystko było piękne, bogate i dziwnie kojące, jakby roztaczało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Niczym nora węża między korzeniami, cicha i bezpieczna.

- Ciekawe skojarzenie. – Voldemort prawie się uśmiechnął, obserwując go wciąż.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Co ze mną zrobisz? – Zapytał. – Walczyć chyba umiem, w końcu jakoś ci uciekałem, ale sam na piątym roku widziałeś, że moje Niewybaczalne to jakaś kpina, więc dupa by ze mnie była nie Śmierciożerca. – Uprzedził swobodnie, wstając i podchodząc do kominka, siadając wygodnie w fotelu. Buł rozkosznie miękki, aż zapadł się w nim lekko, niczym w mchu.

Tym razem nawet Voldemort nie powstrzymał lekkiego uśmieszku, widocznego mimo zmęczenia.

- Chodź tu. – Rzucił po chwili, a gdy Harry wstał niechętnie i podszedł do niego, posadził go sobie na kolanach, obejmując ramieniem luźno, ale dziwnie _mocno_, niczym stalową liną. – Mój Horkruks… - Wyszeptał, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła i przesuwając palcami po jego bliźnie.

Harry jęknął, drżąc i czując coś… cholernie dziwacznego. Błogość, rozkosz, spokój, ukojenie, bezpieczeństwo, poczucie bycia na miejscu, tu teraz, właśnie w tej chwili. _Należał_. To jedno słowo rozbrzmiewało mu w głowie echem, nie dając się uciszyć.

Należał tutaj, należał do niego. Był jego częścią – nosił w sobie jego duszę. Jak mógł tego nie czuć, jak mógł przez lata nie czuć tej cudownej więzi, silniejszej niż wszystkie inne? Jak mógł podnieść na niego różdżkę, jak mógł choćby pomyśleć o zabiciu go…?

Spojrzał na Voldemorta, wciąż delikatnie przymglonym wzrokiem, drżąc od tak błahego, delikatnego dotyku na czole. Na bliźnie, śladzie po tym, jak został jego horkruksem, a ich życia związały się nieodwołalnie…

Pierwszy raz przyjrzał mu się, widząc o wiele więcej niż spodziewał się zobaczyć. Voldemort wciąż był dziwnym połączeniem człowieka z wężem, ale teraz zamiast strachu budziło to w nim zachwyt. Jego skóra wciąż była nienaturalnie blada, ale z jakiegoś powodu kojarzyła mu się teraz z płatami najczystszego jedwabiu, sznurami najwspanialszych pereł, pianą morską na wzburzonych falach i świeżym śniegiem okrywającym świat do snu. Czysta i gładka, pozbawiona najmniejszych skaz, idealna. Jego oczy wciąż miały równie nieludzką barwę szkarłatu, jednak teraz zamiast krwi przywoływała ona obraz ostatnich promieni słońca rozlewających się po niebie, jesiennych liści wirujących na wietrze, trzaskającego ognia i najpiękniejszych klejnotów. Topił się w tym szkarłacie, czując jakby pochłaniał go ten ogień, oddzielając od świata, chroniąc przed wszystkim co tylko mogłoby się zbliżyć i go skrzywdzić – sam jednak nie ranił go, ogrzewał i strzegł niczym najwspanialszy strażnik.

Osunął się na Voldemorta, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i dysząc ciężko, z łatwością wyczuwając u niego równie szybki puls.

- Co… co to…? – Urwał, nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa tak nieludzkie doznanie.

- Więź, oparta na reakcji części mojej duszy w tobie na oryginał we mnie. – Wyjaśnił Voldemort cicho, zsuwając wolno palce z jego czoła w bok, przeczesując jego włosy. – To reakcja analogiczna do bólu jaki czuliśmy obaj przy wcześniejszych… _kontaktach_.

Harry wzdrygnął się na napływ wspomnień. Ich spotkanie na pierwszym roku, spotkanie na cmentarzu w czasie Turnieju… Przypomniał sobie splątane, agonalne wrzaski Quirella i Voldemorta, własne wycie na ten sam, identyczny wręcz dotyk, który przed chwilą przyprawiał go o taką ekstazę.

- Skąd ta różnica? – zapytał, przekręcając się tylko odrobinę i układając z policzkiem na ramieniu Voldemorta.

Wciąż mógł wyczuć pył i krew, ale nie odsunął się ani odrobinę. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Sam wciąż był brudny od pyłu, popiołu, kurzu i pajęczyn, krwi, wszystkiego co tylko mogło przyczepić się do niego w ferworze walk.

- Przecież wtedy… _pamiętam_… co wtedy… - Urwał, kuląc się na samo wspomnienie dotyku Voldemorta na cmentarzu. Nieważne ile razy oberwał Cruciatusem, ile razy powtarzał szlaban u Umbridge, ile razy ranił się podczas Quidditcha. Nieważne jakiego zaznał bólu – ta krótka chwila cierpienia na cmentarzu, pod tak błahym dotykiem, była zawsze _bardziej_. Bolesna, uciążliwa, nieludzka, niezapomniana, udręczająca, bardziej _wszystko_ co tylko mógł sobie wyobrazić.

To było dziwne uczucie, pamiętać tak agonalny ból i zapominać o nim, siedzieć swobodnie na kolanach tego, który mu go zadał i wręcz tulić się do niego, do jego dotyku.

Tak, bardzo dziwne uczucie, dziwnie przyjemne i kojące.

- Podstawa to różnica intencji. – Podjął Voldemort dopiero po kilku minutach, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła i gładząc lekko kciukiem jego bliznę. Harry zadrżał, oddychając szybciej i powstrzymując jęk. Tym razem to nie był aż tak obezwładniające uczucie, choć równie wszechogarniające co wcześniej. – Nasza więź, jak już doskonale wiesz, działa bez względu na nasze zdanie. Horkruks reagował poprzez nią na naszą wzajemną nienawiść i chęć mordu, zgodnie z naturą swego istnienia. Działał instynktownie, próbując sprawić, byśmy trzymali się od siebie jak najdalej, nie potrafiąc jednak nie działać zgodnie z naturalnym przyciąganiem do oryginalnej duszy, od której został oddzielony. – Wyjaśnił, po chwili wzdychając cicho, z mieszaniną zmęczenia i czegoś dziwnego. – Mój Horkruks, moja własna dusza… - Wyszeptał, zsuwając dłoń po jego policzku i odsuwając go lekko, wpatrując w niego.

Dopiero wtedy Harry poznał to _coś dziwnego_: Voldemort wyglądał jakby był na skraju paniki.

Oglądanie go z takim wyrazem twarzy było z jednej strony dziwaczne, przeczące wszystkiemu czego się spodziewał i czego spodziewać się mu kazano. Z drugiej strony, było to niemal fizycznie bolesne, pewnie poprzez więź, jednak nie zmieniało to uczuć jego reakcji. Czuł, jak sam zaczyna się denerwować i bać, _potrzebując_ pewności i spokoju Voldemorta, potrzebując poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które mu zapewniał.

Nie myślał nawet specjalnie nad tym co wynika z więzi, a co nie. Nie miało to sensu, miał w sobie fragment duszy Voldemorta i już się go nie pozbędzie. Dalsza walka z ich połączeniem mogła przynieść tylko szkodę.

Dopiero po chwili, po kolejnych jego słowach do Harry'ego dotarło źródło jego strachu.

- Ten przeklęty starzec planował zmusić mnie do zabicia mego własnego Horkruksa… - Voldemort zaciskał zęby, cedząc wściekle słowa i wyraźnie mając ochotę wstać i wylądować gniew. Nie robił tego jednak, ręka obejmująca go w pasie nawet nie drgnęła.

_Był ważniejszy._ Harry wiedział doskonale, że to może być kompletna bzdura, ale czuł się dzięki temu ważniejszy od Dumbledore'a, ważniejszy niż wściekłość Voldemorta i jego chęć zemsty. Był dla kogoś ważny, ważniejszy od czegoś innego, _znaczył coś _dla kogoś, nie był tylko bronią, kartą przetargową…

Spojrzał na Voldemorta w zastanowieniu, wahając się wyraźnie. Wciąż pamiętał ile ludzi zabił, ile ludzi skrzywdził, jak straszne rzeczy robił, ale… ale teraz nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Nie mając w sobie fragment jego duszy, nie po tym jak dowiedział się, że dla ludzi, których miał za rodzinę i przyjaciół jest ledwie broną, bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem, jakimś przeklętym kamikaze, który pójdzie i odda za nich życie na jedno gwizdnięcie.

Poza tym, im więcej się zastanawiał, tym więcej pamiętał. Ron zaprzyjaźnił się z nim, bo był "tym Harrym Potterem". Hermiona z nimi, bo nie miała innej alternatywy. Neville też nie miał. Syriusz i Lupin widzieli w nim wspomnienie swych przyjaciół. Dumbledore przeklętą broń. Wszyscy, wszyscy mieli jakiś egoistyczny powód, by się z nim zadawać, ale wystarczyły lekkie kłopoty, by uciekli w popłochu. Ron zdradził go na czwartym roku, Hermiona poszła za nim. Nevillowi wystarczyła wizja utraty punktów, a miał go gdzieś. Syriusz był na każde skinienie dyrektora, zostawiając go na pastwę Dursleyów. Lupin nigdy nawet się nim nie zainteresował, mimo_ tak wielkiej przyjaźni_ z jego rodzicami.

A Dumbledore… ten cholerny staruch miał go za broń. Za pieprzonego baranka ofiarnego, którego wytresował sobie, by sam podłożył się rzeźnikowi.

Nie! Nie da więcej sobą sterować, nie da sobą manipulować, nie da się okłamywać, nie da się krzywdzić!

Przełknął, zaciskając zęby by stłamsić niepewność i spojrzał na Voldemorta stanowczo, w jednego chwili przytulając się do niego. Niezgrabnie i sztywno, nigdy nie przytulany i nie mający pojęcia jak to robić. To jednak wystarczyło: niemal czuł, jak coś w nim skręca się z rozkoszy niczym wąż na rozgrzanej skale, zadowolone, wręcz zachwycone, promieniujące swymi uczuciami na całe jego ciało.

- Może życzysz sobie jeszcze kocyk, misia i butelkę? – Voldemort prychnął, obejmując go jednak i podtrzymując od zsunięcia na ziemię.

Harry nie odpowiedział, obejmując go ciasno za szyję i uśmiechając się do siebie szeroko, gdy znów poczuł chłodne palce najpierw na czole, a później we włosach, głaszczące go po głowie.

Czuł się cudownie. Błogo, spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Przede wszystkim jednak czuł, że coś znaczy, nawet jeśli tylko dlatego, że jest Horkruksem. Czuł, że Voldemortowi na nim zależy, że się nim przejmuje.

Nie obchodziły go powody.

- Co z Hogwartem? – zapytał po długiej chwili, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że wielka i wyczekiwana bitwa nagle urwała się w połowie.

Ciekaw był w sumie kilku rzeczy: ile zajmie wszystkim zrozumienie, że nie mają z kim walczyć i zatracenie się w chorej radości? Jak wytłumaczą zniknięcie Voldemorta i Śmierciożerów? Czy ktokolwiek będzie go szukał? Co usłyszą gazety?

- Przestań główkować. – Voldemort odsunął go lekko, stawiając na nogi. – Na razie zaprowadzę cię do pokoju, zostań tam i nie wychodź.

Harry skrzywił się odruchowo na myśl o zamknięciu, kojarząc to tylko z Dursleyami, ale wtedy dotarło do niego _czemu_ Voldemort każe by nie chodzić. Śmeirciożercy, wśród których na pewno znalazłby się świry gotowe go zabić, nawet jeśli ich Pan sam wyjaśniłby sytuację.

O tak, takie zamknięcie mógł znieść. Voldemort się _martwił_, o niego. Za tą świadomość gotów byłby siedzieć w najmniejszym schowku w najmniej używanej części tego, eee… miejsca, dworu, posiadłości domu, czy gdzie tam wylądował. Zdziwił się nieco, że Voldemort sam odprowadził go do pokoju, teraz już drugi kwadrans sprawdzając kolejne zaklęcia i dodając nowe.

Harry siedział na łóżku, wpatrując się w niego bez przerwy, nie potrafiąc tym znudzić. Czuł jego magię, czuł jak coś w nim reaguje na nią słodkim uczuciem bycia na miejscu, błogiego dopasowania.

To było w sumie główne uczucie, jakie go przepełniało od kiedy Voldemort dotknął jego czoła. Błoga, rozkoszna ekstaza, pełna poczucia bezpieczeństwa i dopasowania, dająca ten cudowny spokój.

Drgnął, po tym jak Voldemort zaczął dodawać własne zaklęcia i bariery czując nagle, że jego magia, teraz słodko silna i czysta, wywołują w nim _dosłowną_ ekstazę.

Zerwał się z łóżka, zaplątując w narzutę i z hukiem lądując na ziemi, uderzając głową z podłogę. Jęknął cicho, mrugając by pozbyć się mroczków sprzed oczu. Na widok Voldemorta, który się nad nim pochyla szarpnął się do tyłu, siadając i uderzając plecami o ramę łóżka. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, że pościel wciąż była splątana wokół niego i okrywała go poniżej pasa. I tak czuł na policzkach żenujące rumieńce.  
- J-ja-ja… a-aa… - wydukał nieskładnie, mrugając i wyglądając pewnie jak jeleń złapany w światła samochodu. Rozejrzał się panicznie, na widok uchylonych drzwi do łazienki niemal słysząc jak żarówka zapala się nad jego głową. – Umyć! – Wyrzucił z siebie na skraju paniki, wstając chwiejnie i prawie zabijając się o pościel, podtrzymując ją niby przypadkiem, kurczowo. – U-umyć się idę, ten –cały pył i krew i z k-komnaty i popiół i-i w ogóle… - Wyjąkał, mijając Volemora i uciekając do łazienki, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Oparł się o nie, dysząc jakby przebiegł maraton nie kilka metrów, i po chwili osuwając się na podłogę.

Odplątał się z narzuty i kopnął ją na bok, między szafkę i ogromną wannę. Przygryzł wargi, zerkając na swoje żenujący wymownie wypchane spodnie i szybko zsuwając uda. Oparł czoło na kolanach, zaciskając powieki i czując rumieńca palące go już nawet na szyi.

Cholera. Czemu? Czemu, do jasnej cholery, znów musiał okazać się dziwadłem? Rozumiał więź, serio rozumiał, ale… żeby działała _w taki sposób?_ Żeby wpędzała go w tak wymowną sytuację?

Przecież… przecież to… w końcu… wcale nie…

Oparł głowę o drzwi, wpatrując się w okno wychodzące na pogrążony w mroku ogród w zastanowieniu. W sumie to… co, prócz tego jak masakrycznie był zażenowany, było nie tak?

Cholera. Im bardziej się zastanawiał, tym mnie to wiedział.

Nigdy nie myślał nad swoją orientacją. Najpierw Ginny przyczepiła się do niego jak rzep do psiego ogona, potem pojawiła się Cho dla której był chyba bardziej pocieszeniem po Cedryku… prócz tego nigdy specjalnie nie myślał o dziewczynach. Czy chłopakach, skoro już to rozważa.

Miał na głowie Voldemorta, przez co zawsze było coś ważniejszego, zajmującego jego całą uwagę. Kamień Filozoficzny, Komnata Tajemnic, dementorzy, Turniej Trójmagiczny, Przepowiednia, powolny upadek szkoły, wreszcie szukanie Horkruksów…

Cholera, nawet Ginny czy Cho nie potrafił teraz uznać za specjalnie wyjątkowe. Nie był nawet pewien, że którąkolwiek z nich lubił bardziej niż inne. Ginny było siostrą Rona, więc wypadało ją lubić, tak po prostu, z założenia. Co do Cho znów odezwał się chyba jego instynkt bohatera: dziewczyna była załamana, płakała, więc chciał ją pocieszyć. Mniej więcej, chyba? Sam już nie wiedział.

Nigdy jednak nie oglądał się za dziewczynami, nie przepadając za większością. Były jakieś takie… miękkie. Rozchichotane i rozgadane, plotkujące na okrągło, zaczytane w Czarownicy, zajęte makijażem i ubraniami… Z drugiej strony za chłopakami też wcale aż tak nie przepadał. Większość była zapatrzonymi w siebie albo w sport idiotami, zajętymi tylko samymi sobą, o egach większych od zamku, upartymi i pełnymi uprzedzeń… Nie przepadał za ludźmi generalnie, bo każdy widział w nim tylko Chłopca, Który Przeżył, a później Wybrańca. Pojęcia nie miał, czy to ma cokolwiek wspólnego z jego orientacją…

Nagle przypomniał sobie czwarty rok i wile, piękne wile na widok których wszyscy się ślinili jak psy nad mięsem, a on nie czuł niczego. Cóż, chyba sprawa orientacji jest raczej jednoznaczna…  
Westchnął, wstając i podchodząc do wanny. Włączył wodę, dolewając stojącego obok płyny i rozbierając się szybko. Niemal jęknął z ulgi, gdy zanurzył się w gorącej wodzie pachnącej czymś dziwnie znajomym. Zapomniał niemal o wszystkim, o swoim żenującym stanie, o zmęczeniu, o tym gdzie jest, o tym jak wszystko się zmieniło, o tym jak wiele się dowiedział, o wojnie…

Nie czuł się ani trochę winny. Miał prawo do rozluźnienia, a werbena z lawendą tworzyły całkiem kojący zapach… och. Werbena, to był ten znajomy zapach. Pamiętał jak ciotka wkładała ją w jego materac, w komórce, by nie musieć za często martwic się praniem …

Westchnął, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę na brzegu wanny. Przesunął dłońmi po ciele, zmywając pył i krew, posykując i jęcząc kilka razy, gdy odkrywał kolejne rany. Głównie przez nie odlał wody i dolał chłodnej, by nie przeszkadzać im w leczeniu.

Raz potłukł naczynia i nabrudził krwią w kuchni, a ciotka za karę kazała mu myć ranę co godzinę w gorącej wodzie. Leczyła się wtedy prawie całe wakacje… Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, myjąc się szybko do końca i wychodząc z wody, osuszając dokładnie rany. Przegrzebał szafki w poszukiwaniu opatrunków, w końcu posiłkując się bandażami i wacikami.

Owinął się ciasno ręcznikiem, wdzięczny wszystkiego co istniało, że jego _żenujący_ stan mu przeszedł. Ostatnie czego chciał to wyjść do sypialni Voldemorta, w samym ręczniku i z pełna erekcją. O nie, tego nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać!

Odetchnął kilka razy dla uspokojenia, dopiero po tym wychodząc do pokoju. Voldemort stał przy regałach, odkładając akurat na stos książek na biurku kolejny tom. Po jego wejściu odwrócił się, mierząc go wzrokiem i… chichocząc.

Harry miał wrażenie, że zasnął w wannie albo dostał tam udaru, bo ostatnie co potrafiłby połączyć to Voldemort i zwykły, pobłażliwy chichot. Palący rumienić udowodnił mu, że jest przytomny, ale nie wydało mu się to specjalnie pocieszające.

- Usiądź.

Zareagował dopiero na głos nad sobą. Niemal podskoczył w miejscu, kiwając jednak nerwowo głową i siadając: na podłodze, tam gdzie stał.

- Na fotelu, głupi. – Voldemort zachichotał znów, unosząc go z łatwością i sadzając na fotelu. Zaczął odwijać jego prowizoryczne opatrunki, po zdjęciu wszystkich sięgając po różdżkę.

Harry poczuł, jak serce wali mu w piersi. Nie ze strachu – bardziej z ekscytacji. Samo wspomnienie magii mężczyzny płynącej przez pokój przyprawiło go od dreszcze i przyśpieszony oddech.

- Nie bój się, chcę tylko wyleczyć twoje rany. – Voldemort zatrzymał różdżkę, kierując ja ku ziemi i czekając aż się uspokoi. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę czemu doszedł on do takiego wniosku.

Siedział przed Voldemortem, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu chciał go zabić, a teraz kieruje na niego różdżkę. Sam nie miał nawet pojęcia gdzie szukać różdżki, a co dopiero jak obronić się bez niej, więc był zupełnie bezbronny.

Mimo tego, ani przez moment się nie bał. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że stojący przed nim czarodziej, było nie było: były śmiertelny wróg, mógłby go teraz zaatakować. Nawet teraz sama myśl o tym była dziwaczna, jakby próbował myśleć o tym skąd wzięły się centaury. W teorii było to całkiem logiczne zagadnienie, ale w praktyce przyprawiało go o nieprzyjemny niepokój.

- Nie boję się. – Powiedział niepewnie, zerkając na Voldemorta. – To tylko… t-twoja magia… - Urwał, zwieszając głowę i próbując ukryć rumieniec.

- Spokojnie. – Voldemort uniósł znów różdżkę, przykładając ją do jednej z ran na jego ramieniu. – Po tak drastycznych przestawieniu się więzi twoja magia może wymykać się spod kontroli w kontakcie z moją, ale efekt powinien osłabnąć z czasem. – Wyjaśnił spokojnie, najwyraźniej rzucając jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie leczące, bo Harry poczuł tylko przyjemny, dający ulgę chłód i zobaczył jak rana się zamyka, pozostawiając jedynie zaczerwieniony ślad.

Oczywiście reakcja na magię Voldemorta była podobna do poprzedniej, choć nieco słabsza. Jednak kiedy pomyślał o ilości swoich ran, ilości zaklęć, które pewnie go czekają… cholera, czemu w ogóle dal się zranić? I czemu Voldemort nagle tak o niego dbał?!

Horkruks. Był jego horkruksem, wiec pewnie powinien przywyknąć do traktowania jak jakieś delikatne, szklane kuriozum, które może strzaskać własny oddech. Z jednaj strony wszystko buntowało się w nim na wizję zdania na kogoś, tak całkowicie i zupełnie. Przez całe życie radził sobie sam, więc teraz ciężko mu było zdać się na kogokolwiek…

- Gh-haaa! – Jęknął nagle, czując jak magia Voldemorta przeszywa jego pierś, powodując krótki, ostry ból. Ta sama magia sprawiła, że zniknął chwile potem, ale Harry odruchowo szarpnął się w tył, obejmując ramionami.

Cholera. Cholera jasna! Czemu, czemu _do cholery_ musiał reagować tak dziwacznie?! Nawet ten ból nie sprawił, że zaczął choć trochę się bać, za to fala magii znów przyprawiła go o żenująco łatwo zauważalne podniecenie. To, że zignorował je wcześniej wcale nie poprawiało jego sytuacji…

Ledwie zrozumiał, że Voldemort coś mu tłumaczy:

- Miałeś połamane żebra, cud, że do tej pory nie przebiły ci płuc. – Voldemort spojrzał na niego z przyganą niczym rodzic na dziecko, która wbrew ostrzeżeniom wsadziło palce do kontaktu. Harry nie powstrzymał chichotu na to skojarzenie.

Wolał śmiech niż skupienie się na tym, że w głosie wielkiego i potężnego Czarnego Pana znów poczuł panikę. Z trudem skupił się na jego słowach, usiłując odciąć od uczuć płynących z więzi, niestety: z rezultatem tak znikomym, że w sumie nie robiącym różnicy.

- Bolało nastawienie żeber, musiałem to jednak zrobić nim je poskładałem. – Wyjaśnił Voldemort. – Koniec leczenia. Powinieneś się położyć, wolałbym jednak, być najpierw coś zjadł.

Kiwnął słabo głową, próbując wzrokiem sprawić, by jego jednoznacznie wypchany przód spodni opadł. Cholera jasna, a było mu grzecznie dać się zabić dla "większego dobra", to nie, jasne, czemu miałby to zrobić, lepiej zaprzedać rozum i wylądować w sypialni Voldemorta, na jego kolanach, z namiotem cyrkowym w bonusie. Świat go chyba naprawdę nienawidził…

Wstał jakoś, dając radę dotrzeć do łóżka i ukryć się pod kołdrą nim Czarny Pan zobaczył jego stan, chwała Merlinowi, Morganie, Maeve, założycielom i wszystkim bogom, w których jak przeciętny mugol wierzył tylko gdy byli mu potrzebni.

Zgodził się na wszystko: na eliksiry wzmacniające, na kolację, na piżamę, na kolejne zaklęcia i czary ochronne, na pilnowanie przez skrzata, nie wyściubianie nosa z pokoju czy choćby poza łóżko, w swojej sytuacji gotów nawet oddać nerkę, oko, ćwierć jelita i pół wątroby byle Voldemort w końcu poszedł i dał mu się zamęczyć z erekcją.

Oczywiście kiedy w końcu Harry został sam nie minęła nawet godzina a uznał, że woli męczyć się z poczuciem winy i brudną pościelą niż bezsenną nocą. Po tym, jak przez całą żenująco nieporadną masturbację miał przed oczami Voldemorta uznał jednak, że może bezsenność nie była aż taka złą opcją…


	2. Chapter 2

FFN siedemnaście razy odmówił zapisania zbetowanego tekstu, więc skapitulowałam. Mam nadzieję, że błedów nie będzie za dużo, walkę z portalem pociągnę wieczorem.

* * *

Pobudka była zdecydowanie mało przyjemna, jednak o wiele bardziej, niże Harry się obawiał: głównie dlatego, że to skrzat pomagał mu się przebrać i zmieniał pościel. Nie Voldemort, nie jakiś Śmierciożerca czy służba. Jasne, lubił skrzaty, nie planował jeszcze bawić się w "ile minut skrzat wytrzyma we wrzątku", ale nadal _były_ czymś innym niż ludzi. Przynajmniej jeśli o niego chodzi.

Na pewno przebranie się przy skrzacie było o wiele mniej żenujące niż chwila, w której Voldemort im w tym _przeszkodził_, przyłapując chłopaka w połowie zapinania spodni. Harry, jak to on, szarpnął się w panice, wywrócił i wyrżnął głową w łóżko. Znowu wymagając leczenia, znowu lądując na kolanach Voldemorta i znowu czując, że jego czaru _pobudzają go_ o wiele bardziej niż by chciała.

…chociaż fakt faktem, że wcale nie przestał korzystać w okazji do bezkarnego tulenia się do niego. Ach, te konflikty interesów.

- Że ty się nie zabiłeś przez te wszystkie lata… - Voldemort pokręcił głową z politowaniem, sprawdzając, rzucając chyba jakieś zaklęcie diagnostyczne, bo Harry aż zadrżał, czując jego magię w każdej komórce swego ciała, od włosów po paznokcie. Nie poprawiło to jego stanu, wręcz przeciwnie, ale nim o tym choćby pomyślał, poczuł kolejny czar, skupiony na jego głowie. – Jestem naprawdę ciekawy, skoro zwykłe ubieranie skończyło się rozciętą głową i wstrząsem mózgu. – Dodał Czarny Pan, odkładając różdżkę.

Harry z chęcią podskoczyłby z radości, gdyby tylko nie miało się to skończyć żenadą stulecia przez te przeklęte spodnie. Prócz których - oraz bielizny - nie zdołał założyć nic innego. Tak, świat go nienawidził, a od dzisiaj z wzajemnością.

- …kiedy twoja magia przestanie tak na mnie działać? – Wymamrotał, łapiąc ciężko oddech i opierając czoło na ramieniu Voldemorta, jakoś chyba ukrywając palący rumieniec.

- Im więcej będziesz miał z nią do czynienia tym szybciej efekt osłabnie.

- …osłabnie. – Harry powtórzył bezbarwnie, czując dokładnie własny, niesłabnący zachwyt, żeby to cholera. – Osłabnie, nie zniknie. Po prostu cudownie. – Wymamrotał, jak dziecko kopiąc w stolik obok łóżka, na chichot Voldemorta burcząc coś tylko pod nosem i rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.

Świetnie, nawet wściec się nie potrafił, po prostu cudownie.

- Nie zniknie póki będziesz miał w sobie część mojej duszy. – Wyjaśnił Voldemort spokojnie, bezmyślnie bawiąc się jego włosami.

- Nie mam tego w planach. – Mruknął Harry, wzdychając ciężko i niespecjalnie słuchając odpowiedzi. Miał poważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Naprawdę starał się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie swojego nagłego wybuchu hormonów, ale nie miał pojęcia co robić. Wszystko przez magie Voldemorta, a w jego domu raczej się od niej nie odetnie. Czy od niego. Odciąłby to by _się _chętnieod więzi, albo chociaż _sobie dostęp krwi_ od pewnego organu, ale też nic z tego. Wpakował się po uszy i albo skończy co noc dogadzając sobie jak szczyl, albo…

Nieświęci, piekło i wszyscy diabli, czy właśnie na poważnie pomyślał, by poprosić Voldemorta o pomoc? O rade co zrobić z tym, że przez jego magię mu staje? On naprawdę stracił rozum, już chyba trwale…!

Westchnął ciężko, przekręcając głowę na bok, ani myśląc zabierać ją z ramienia Czarnego Pana. Ugh, to zdecydowane było złe określenie do używania w tych okolicznościach. Bardzo złe!

- …co jak poproszę, żebyś mnie nie dotykał i nie narażał na swoją magię przez resztę mojego życia? – Zapytał w końcu niemrawo, wybijając nerwowo palcami jakiś rytm na swoim udzie. Przy kopaniu jak dzieciak_ przypadkiem zupełnie przypadkowym _założył nogę na nogę, żeby choć próbować ocalić resztki godności.

- Pewnie dałbym ci przez łeb i rzucił na łóżko. – Odpowiedział Voldemort jakby nigdy nic, nie przerywając zabawy jego włosami, która Harry'emu nie pomagała. Ani. O jotę! – Chociaż drugie wciąż ci grozi. Nie jestem poduszką.

- Czyli obu nam do dupy, jak miło, że się zgadzamy. – Harry zachichotał słabo, na skraju histerii.

Czeka go _rozmowa_ z Voldemortem. TA rozmowa. Bo innego wyjścia już nie widział jeśli chciał przeżyć bez nabawienia się nerwicy!

- …a jak poproszę o pomoc? – Zapytał w końcu ze zmęczeniem, wcale nie zamykając oczu i nie rozluźniając się pod dotykiem Voldemorta. Wcale zupełnie, nic a nic.

- Wczoraj zaśmiałbym ci się w twarz i posłał cię w diabły… - Odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Teraz wolę się zgodzić, bo jeszcze zrobisz coś mimo mojej odmowy i naprawdę się uszkodzisz. – Dodał, chichocząc na burkliwe protesty Harry'ego. – Chociaż nie licz na moje nagłe nawrócenie i to, że ruszę głodnych karmić, a spragnionych poić.

- Że trutką i trucizną to nawet bym uwierzył. – Harry uśmiechnął się blado. – Nie, masz mi pomóc z efektami tego jak działa na mnie woja magia. – Wyjaśnił, na brak odpowiedzi wzdychając. – _Teraz_ pomóc, bo są cholernie uciążliwe.

- Może i czuję, że z chęcią byś mi teraz kark skręcił, ale w myślach ci nie czytam. – Voldemort wywrócił oczami, wpatrując się w chłopaka wyczekująco, unosząc lekko brwi na widok jego rumieńców.

Harry klął w myślach na czym świat stoi, próbując wymyślić jak _subtelnie_ ma niby teraz powiedzieć, że jego magia doprowadza go do erekcji, ale nic nie wymyślił. W każdym razie nic co byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć bez ochoty na śmierć ze wstydu.

- Masz wymyślić _cokolwiek_, najlepiej w tej chwili, bo stanowczo zbyt się twoją magią… _ekscytuję_. – Wymamrotał w końcu, zastanawiając jakie ma szanse skoczyć z okna bez pokazania żenującego namiotu w spodniach.

- To znaczy? – To , że Voldemort najwyraźniej nic nie zrozumiał tylko wszystko pogarszało.

- To znaczy, ty durniu którego debilizm przekracza ustawy i który pojęcia nie mam jak rządzi choćby własnymi skrzatami, że masz wymyślić coś na _efekt_ jaki wywołuje we mnie twoja magia! – Warknął Harry, mając wielką ochotę zrobić to w wężomowie i sprawdzić, czy dorównałby wściekłej żmii. Podejrzewał, że miał spore szanse.

- Potter, zabić cię co prawda nie mogę, ale albo zaczniesz mówić jasno albo… och. – Voldemort urwał nagle jakby go olśniło, a Harry miał błogą nadzieję, że naprawdę tak było.

Jeszcze trochę a jego policzki zaczną się, kurwa, topić od tego przeklętego rumieńca!

- No _och_. – Powtórzył odruchowo, nie mając odwagi podnieść głowy, boleśnie świadom pozycji w jakiej się znajduje.

- I z tym _och_ radośnie pakowałeś mi się na kolana? – Voldemort z trudem ukrył kpinę pod pobłażaniem. Harry i tak ją usłyszał, zgrzytając wściekle zębami, ale darowując sobie komentarz.

Nie miał siły na pyskówki z Czarnem Panem. Nawet jeśli taktownie zignorować kwestię, że ochotę to miał na coś o wiele innego.

- O ile pamiętam, miałem rozwaloną głowę. I wstrząs mózgu. – Wyburczał obronnie.

- I nie schodzisz w nich nadal, pakując się tą doprawdy zawstydzającą scenkę, ponieważ…? – Voldemort zachichotał, najwydajniej w świecie. _Z niego _sobie sukinsyn pieprzony chichotał, po tym jak sam go wpakował w ten cały cholerny ambaras?! O nie. Zdecydowanie nie da się tak traktować. Horkruks czy nie, zaślepiony więzią, hormonami, magią i Merlin jeden wie czym jeszcze czy nie, nie da się tak traktować.

- Uświadomisz mnie może co _teraz_ robisz i jaki ma to związek z tą prośbą czy… - Voldemort znów urwał, tym razem jednak nie przesz nagłe olśnienie, a przez Harry'ego, który jak to nabuzowany hormonami nastolatek zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło m do głowy by uciszyć mężczyznę: pocałował go, niczym w tanim serialu, uznając, że z rozumem to może się pożegnać na stałe.

To, że pierwszą jego myślą było dość dziwne spostrzeżenie, że przynajmniej przy całowaniu brak nosa u Voldemorta się przydaje było tego zdecydowanym dowodem. Zastanowienie czy język też ma on rozdwojony, tak dla zachowania klimatu, tylko go pogrążyło.

Na całe szczęście nie miał możliwości na kolejne, żenujące myśli do których potem nie przyzna się nigdy przez samym sobą. Wszystko przez to, że nagle się okazało, że jego próba odcięcia się od Voldemorta przyniosła bowiem ten drobny efekt, blokując jakiekolwiek odczucia Voldemorta związane z obudzoną więzią, kontaktem z Harrym i z kierunkiem w jakim potoczyła się ich rozmowa. Oczywiście blokada Harry'ego runęła w kilka sekund po pocałunku, przynosząc pierwszy dobry skutek ich więzi: po ilości i _rodzaju_ uczuć jakie go zalały, wszystkie myśli odpłynęły mu z głowy na kolejne kilka godzin, w czasie których _z dziką rozkoszą_ pozwolił, by jego umysł zajął się wyłącznie czuciem, trwaniem w _teraz_ i nie myśleniem, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

…nie, żeby po tym jak już odzyskał jasność umysłu, leżąc w łóżku, w brudnej pościeli, z Voldemortem, nagim należy dodać, a dla stwierdzenia faktu wspominając, że sam był w podobnym stanie, to wszystkie poprzednie nerwy oraz te nowe nie wróciły kopnąć go w tyłek, i tak już wkurzająco obolały.

Seks. Uprawiał seks z Vodlemortem, bo przez ich więź jego magia działała na niego mocniej od tony Viagry.

- Świecie, za co ty mnie tak nienawidzisz…! – Jęknął żałośnie, przekręcając się na brzuch i chowając głowę pod poduszką, próbując zachować pozory wstydu. Nie, żeby posadzał się po posiadanie jeszcze jakichkolwiek, ale pozory zachować należy. Resztek dumy nie zamierzał oddać bez walki.

- Nie myślałem, że było aż tak źle. – Voldemort zachichotał, chwilę później… obrywając poduszką.

Harry złapał szybko inną i znów zakrył nią głowę, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Ignorował próby odsłonięcia się, dopiero po tym jak mężczyzna spróbował zabrać mu kołdrę ciskając w niego poduszką, opierając głowę na rękach.

- …jak tu zaraz wejdzie żywy Snape, a wszystko okaże się farsą, to horkruks czy nie, odgryzę sobie język. – Wychrypiał, chorobliwie blady na samą myśl.

To poszło o wiele za szybko, o wiele za wygodnie, a on miał o wiele za mało oporów czy wątpliwości! W trakcie rozumiał, wbrew wszystkiemu był nastolatkiem, ale żeby nawet po nie nachodziły go wątpliwości?!

- Po co miałbym to robić? – Voldemort jakby nigdy nic odłożył poduszkę, odgarniając chłopakowi włosy z twarzy.

Co, nawiasem mówiąc, wyżej wymienionemu wcale, cholera, nie pomagało uspokoić mętliku w głowie!

- Bo ja wiem. Nikt cię nie chce w wersji reptiliana, nudziło ci się, grzeczny horkruks to zależny horkruks, zabić mnie nie możesz to chcesz sprawić bym sam to zrobił, wybieraj co chcesz. – Harry zamknął oczy, burcząc pod nosem, ale nie odsuwając się od jego dotyku. Cholera, żeby ta gadzina chociaż kiepska w łóżku była, albo mu robiła krzywdę, ale nie, musiał spędzić ostatnie godziny w kompletnym raju! To ile Voldmeort używał przy tym magii wcale nie pomogło, a za wynalezienie niektórych zaklęć miał ochotę mordować. Długo i krwawo!

- Gdybym coś takiego planował, to o wiele wygodniej byłoby mi przekonać cię do siebie już na pierwszym roku, gdy miałem cię do swojej dyspozycji na codzień, a nie próbować cię zabić przez tyle lat. – Wyjaśnił Voldemort z rozbawieniem.

Harry burknął coś tylko, nie mając zamiaru się spierać.

- To niczego nie zmienia. Przerżnął mnie Czarny Pan… Merlinie, to brzmi jeszcze gorzej niż w mojej głowie! – Jęknął, zakrywając twarz ramieniem.

Voldemort westchnął tylko z pobłażaniem, sięgając po różdżkę i rzucając kilka zaklęć czyszczących, potem przywołując im czyste ubrania, jedne kładąc obok Harry'ego.

- Po pierwsze, to się seks nazywa. Po drugie, w przypadku tak nagłego przestawienia więzi nie jest niczym niezwykłym. Po trzecie, to nic innego jak _wyładowanie_ twojej ekscytacji moją magią, jak to zgrabnie ująłeś, więc przestań panikować jakbym cię miał zawlec do ołtarza.

Harry zaczerwienił się tylko mocniej na te wyjaśnienia, nagle siadając jednak, sycząc tylko na przeklęty ból – w sumie zabawne, że odczuwalny w nogach, nie tak gdzie się go spodziewał.

- …że ty niby chcesz powiedzieć, że _tak_ mi masz zamiar pomagać?! – Wrzasnął na skraju paniki, niemal rzucając się do ubrań i wciągając je na siebie gwałtownie, rozpruwając w kilku miejscach i wyrywając kilka guzików, woląc jednak nie ryzykować _powtórki_.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się na to tylko z pobłażaniem, jednym czarem naprawiając jego ubrania.

- Całkiem nieźle radzisz sobie z moja magią, wiec chyba zadziałało? – Zapytał z rozbawieniem, na minę Harry'ego wzruszając ramionami i wstając, by skończyć się ubierać.

Harry wymamrotał coś tylko, chowając znów głowę pod poduszkę, by nie oglądać go nago, nawet jeśli tylko od pasa w dół. Voldemort, żeby go szlag trafił albo chociaż zbłąkana Avada, miał oczywiście rację – ledwie zareagował na jego magię, więc nago to go sobie jeszcze poogląda dość, by mieć go powyżej uszy na resztę życia.

* * *

Harry przez kolejny miesiąc nie był wcale zachwycony. Ani odrobinę. Jego libido dało rozumowi dupy i nie minęły trzy dni, a rola chłopca do łóżka Voldemorta zaczęła mu całkiem odpowiadać i chętnie szedł w ślady libido.

Nie okazało się to takim podłym układem – w końcu mógł pozbyć się niesłabnącej ekstazy na jakikolwiek kontakt z magią Voldemorta. Pozwoliło im to poradzić sobie z więzią na tyle, by dostawać szały tylko, gdy ten drugi dostaje, prócz tego nie męcząc się wzajemnie każdą emocją.

Harry naprawdę nie żałował, nawet jeśli by to osiągnąć musiał odbębnić swoje lekcji oklumencji z Voldemortem. Było to jednak o niebo lepsze niż czucie jego zachwytów w akompaniamencie wrzasków z lochu. Same wrzaski uciszało zaklęcie nałożone na pokój, więcej Harryego nie obchodziło. Był zUy, wstrętny i bez serca i wisiało mu to totalnie.

Miał wojny dość na kolejne pięć wcieleń i nie zamierzał przejmować się niczym, póki klątwy Voldemorta nie trafiają w niego. Nie wszystkie przynajmniej – póki nie przekona go jakim dobrodziejstwem jest mugolska wazelina ma zamiar wielbić wynalazców _ekwiwalentnych _zaklęć.

Voldemort i jego awersja do wszystkie co mugolskie było w sumie irytująca, bo dotyczyła wszystkiego i Harry musiał tydzień odmawiać noszenia czegokolwiek by dostać normalne, mugolskie ubrania zamiast czarodziejskich szat. Z drugiej strony, sama wizja Czarnego Pana w dżinach i koszulce niezmiennie niszczyła resztki jego szarych komórek…

Harry westchnął, przekręcając się po raz pierdyliardowy na łóżku i nie mając nawet już czym rzucać po pokoju, bo wszystko rozniósł w drzazgi. Nie dość, że niedawno odbębnił kolejny dzień focha na świat, bycie horkruksem, seks i wszystko prócz oddychania, co jak zwykle skończyło się Voldemortem używającym magii póki Harry sam się na niego nie rzucił. Nie dość, Volemort jak to on wyobracał go jakby pomylił mu Viagre dali zamiast kolacji, a potem zwiał rano zostawiając go w łózku samego. Nie, do kompletu pierwszy raz osłona więzi Voldemorta osłabła i jak już osłabły, to musiał od niego odbierać wkurz stulecia jakby mu ojca wskrzesili! Pieprzona więź i pieprzony Volde… nosz jasna, nagła i niespodziewana, nawet pokląć nie może!

Zerwał się z łóżka, owijając koślawo prześcieradłem o wychodząc z pokoju, tak wściekły za siebie, Voldemorta i wszystkie ofiary zdrady, że osłony nie próbowały nawet go zatrzymać. Już on dowie się przez kogo Voldemort dostał takiego pierdolca, że postanowił się nim podzielić… dowie i rozszarpie go na kawałki!

* * *

Wejście do jakieś czarnej, czarnej sali zaliczył pokazowe: jebnął drzwiami aż wypadły z framugi, nie do końca pewien czy więcej zrobił on czy jego magia. Potem odstawił pokazowo wolny spacer w kierunku Voldemorta, teraz z łatwością widząc kogo jego magia chce zaszlachtować.

Zrobił jedyne co mógł zrobić bez różdżki: zwinął Voldemortowi jego, wycelował w jakiegoś siedzącego przez nim faceta i rzucił Avadę.

- …wkurz go ktoś jeszcze, a zrobię to samo. – Rzucił spokojnie, oddając Voldemortowi różdżkę i siadając m na kolanach. – Opanuj się do cholery, bo rozniosę kolejny pokój i zepsuję ci w końcu wszystkie zabawki. – Wymamrotał, już z głową przy jego ramieniu – moment później czując jak Voldemort znów odgradza się do niego, zabierając ze sobą swój wkurz.

Harry westchnął błogo, poprawiając prześcieradło by okryło go w miarę szczelnie i moment później zasnął.

Nie, żeby przeszła mu ochota na urządzenie burdy jakiej nie widzieli od czasu polowań na czarownice. Wolał to jednak robić wypoczęty, bo rzucać Avadą w Voldemorta nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Tak, pewnie by nawet nie trafił, tak, pewnie sam by wtedy zginął, tak, zostałby sam w domu pełnym Śmierciożerców.

Najważniejszy był jednak drugi powód, dla którego wciąż tu był – Voldemort był świetny w łóżku, a on pierwszy raz w życiu czuł się dopieszczony jak rasowy pers czy inny pudel.

Nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować.


End file.
